A Ring for Forever
by thisoldporcelaincoffeeshop
Summary: A headcanon drabble in regards of the spoilers of 4x21. Very fluffy.


AN: A short headcanon for 4x21. Spoilers ahead

* * *

He feels silly, because it was just one coffee date. Was it even a date? Mike and Mercedes were there, but Blaine didn't miss the way Kurt brushes his foot against Blaine's calf, all those stupid, adoring glances that made Blaine blush down to his nose, or when his knuckles brushing over Blaine's hand as they walked to the car.

Blaine doubted he was much better, hell, he spent half the time just _staring _at Kurt with the cheesiest smile, but could anyone blame him? He's in _love. _The kind of love where he's willing to shout it from the roof tops, profess his love for Kurt through song in a public place. Plain and simple, he's in love with Kurt Hummel, always has been, always will.

So that brings him here, a small, dingy jewelry store he passed by on his way back from Burt's doctor's appointment. He came in there on an instinct, a rush of love that was so bone-deep he couldn't ignore. But now he's standing there, frozen, a blur of silver, gold and diamond that he feels dizzy.

"Sir?" A woman tapped his shoulder, "Are you alright, son? You look a little…lost." She laughs.

"Um, yeah. I am, actually. I don't think-" Blaine clears his throat. He has no idea what to do, and his mind is reeling, because this could just turn out _so wrong._ "I have to go, I'm sorry."

"Now wait a minute, Mister." She pats his shoulder, stopping Blaine in his tracks. "Clearly you came her for a reason. You love somebody. And I know this may seem…overwhelming, but that's why I'm here. To help you pick out the perfect ring for your perfect girl."

"Uh, boy, actually." Blaine clears his throat awkwardly, shuffling from foot to foot.

"Your perfect boy. Now, tell me about him. About your story, and I'll help."

Blaine's eyes brighten, because somebody actually wants to _talk. _And about Kurt of all things, and Blaine is happy to oblige. He feels decidedly less nervous than he was moments ago.

She leads him to a small area, a cove in the back of the small room with two chairs and a desk. It's cozy, and Blaine's not sure if it's the thought of marrying Kurt or all the love in the air, but he feels ecstatic.

"His name's Kurt. I-we met at my old school, Dalton Academy. I guess you could call us high school sweethearts." He ducks his head and laughs bashfully. "It was an awful day for me, I was late for rehearsal and I was still adjusting to the school. He tapped me on the shoulder, and as soon as I made eye contact with him, I swear my jaw dropped to the floor. He's beautiful. And he stopped _me_, out of the dozens of boys, _me. _You could call it fate." Blaine's eyes are twinkling now, chattering on and on about Kurt does that to him. He;s just so in love and he can't seem to stop himself. He wants this ring to encompass Kurt, encompass them and their story,

"I understand." She smiles, urging Blaine to continue. His face scrunches for a second, as if he were remembering something sad.

"But he was hurting at the time I met him, and I though he just needed a friend. So that's what I was, a friend, that was totally completely in love with him. I just didn't really acknowledge it, because I thought it was so wrong. Well, one day, one _amazing _day, he sang a song-Blackbird, so beautifully that I just…realized." Blaine pauses, smiling again "He was the one. I was in _love _with him. He's the most moral, compassionate person I know. He's my best friend and he loved me too, and it was the best thing to ever happen to me. He trusted me with his first kiss, his first love, his heart. And I trusted him. We were each others' first everything, and I know it sounds silly but I just know, that we were meant to be. We would…plan our wedding together, actually. Matching suits, contrasting bowties, singing Come What May…"

The shop lady coos, "Aren't you two just adorable. How long have you been together?"

"That's the thing. Well-I cheated on him. I was…I wasn't coping too well. He moved to New York after he graduated. I'm just a senior, I was held back a year because of, uh, bullying. We didn't communicate much when he left, and I was stupid and lonely and desperate." Blaine says bitterly, swallowing down a whimper as tears pool in the corner of his eyes. He isn't going to cry in front of a stranger, and Kurt _forgave _him. Kurt _loves _him. They're working past this. The past is the past.

"We broke up. I hurt him so bad, and I hated myself for it. I still do. But we were on better terms, and we, uh-hooked up. He kept insisting on us just being friends, but he loved me I loved him. We knew it wasn't that. And as of recent, we've been seeing each other again. God, now that I'm saying this, it sounds stupid. I'm such an idiot…"

Blaine makes a move to leave, but the lady stops him again. "You are not stupid. Love is not stupid."

"But I hurt him!" Blaine bites back. He doesn't mean to sound rude, but she probably just wants his sale. She'll probably do anything for him to buy the ring at this point.

"You did. I hurt my girlfriend, too. We've been together twenty-five years. Sometimes all you need is that promise of forever to make things right again."

"What?" Blaine questions, because he isn't quite sure what she's saying. This lady, is she like him? Does she know what he's going through?

"Me and my partner, She cheated on me, once. It was rough, and I hated that she did that. But I never hated her for it. I thought I drove her to it, that there was something wrong with me."

Blaine gulps. picturing Kurt in that same position. It makes him feel sick.

"It took awhile, but we learned to move past it. Then, out of the blue, she proposed. Right at this very table, actually." She laughs. "This used to be my favourite breakfast house. I renovated it because I wanted to help people like you and I to find their happy endings like I did."

"I-" But Blaine is at loss for words. For once, he doesn't know what to say. His mind is swarmed with thoughts of _How? When? and Is it too soon?_

"Here. I think this is the perfect ring for you. It doesn't have to be an engagement, but a promise. A promise that you'll never stop fighting for him, never stop loving him, and that you're his."

"It's perfect." Blaine gasps. staring down at the little blue crystals that match to Kurt's ocean blue eyes. His heart stops and stutters in his heart, and he pictures it on Kurt's pale finger. "Thank you." He breathes, the tears finally letting loose.

And he's never felt more sure that Kurt is the one. That Kurt is his eternity, his forever. And one day, Blaine knows, that they'll have new, beautiful one's to match.

_One day, _Blaine thinks, _he'll be mine again. _

* * *

AN: I know it won't happen like this, but one can dream...what'd you all think?


End file.
